


Stuck

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light bondage (Drift glues his hands to a table), M/M, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor did give Drift fair warning not to touch anything in his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“Percy! Stop laughing!” Drift snapped as he tried desperately to pull his hands free from the table’s surface. “Come on Percy! Help me!” Drift yanked again and all the tools on the table jumped. It seemed no matter which way he tried to move or how hard he pulled, his hands were going to be stuck for a while.

            It had been his own fault really, considering Perceptor had warned him not to play with the chemicals in the lab. Drift had a terrible habit of playing with all the glasses and mixing the compounds with one another even though he had no idea what the reaction would be. More than once he had nearly blown his own eyebrows off but today he had successfully made glue. Or whatever it was that had sealed his hands to the table’s top. He had tried to play it off casually, but when Perceptor asked him why he was standing the way he was, he started to catch on.

            Their night was supposed to be filled with sloppy interfacing in their hab, but now that Drift was stuck it all seemed ruined. Though Perceptor didn’t see it that way, in fact he saw a golden opportunity.

            “I’ll help you Drift, relax. Though this has brought up an exciting opportunity. See, Drift you and I, we could have gone back to the hab and I could have cuffed you to the berth and fragged you. But this, this is so much better.” Drift watched Perceptor walk around the lab, closing and locking the doors before moving right back over to him. He stood right behind Drift, pressing his front to Drift’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. He dipped his servos into Drift’s hip seams, gently rubbing at the underlying wiring as he left a trail of kisses down Drift’s neck. He felt the samurai’s body react to his, though he was still upset he was stuck, he eventually relaxed.

            Taking a deep breath, Drift’s vents shuttered open and a hot cloud of air escaped him. He shifted back, pressing his aft into Perceptor’s groin, feeling the scientist push back. “Stand straight and open your spike panel only.” He waited until the soft click sounded and the soft exhale escaped Drift that signaled his spike had extended. “Good.” Removing his servos from Drift’s pelvic seams, Perceptor moved his hands around further so he could take the throbbing spike in hand.

            He didn’t stroke right away, instead he just squeezed the shaft, using the tips of his servos to massage the underneath of it. He could hear Drift’s breathing pick up, and the slightest groan escape him the more he toyed with him.

            Pressing his lips to the side of Drift’s face, Perceptor whispered. “I’m going to punish you for disobeying me.” The spike in his hand surged, and he bit his lip.

            “Percy.” Drift’s optics glossed over as a thick glob of lubricant spurt from the tip of his spike head. Another thick glob followed shortly after it the more turned on Drift became. “Percy please…”

            Slowly, Perceptor stroked Drift’s spike, adding a twist to the head so he could spread around the lubricant. Once he felt Drift’s spike was hard enough, he let him go and got down onto his knees.

            He pushed Drift back a bit so he could fit between him and the table. As he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Drift’s spike head, he smiled. He knew Drift loved to hold his head while he sucked him off. He always loved to run his thumbs over Perceptor’s cheeks and pet him, but now that he wasn’t able to, he knew it would drive Drift crazy.

            Slowly, Perceptor leaned forwards and allowed Drift’s spike entrance to his mouth. Above, he heard the loud gasp from the warm wet feeling along with Perceptor’s slippery glossa working around his shaft. It pressed up into the node under his spike head, swirling around it in random patterns. Perceptor kept swallowing him down, accepting each new inch Drift had to offer until he was all the way to the base.

            Above, Drift had his head down on the table, panting hard into his arms and still trying to shake his hands free. His face scrunched up when he felt Perceptor’s mouth compress around him, sending sharp pangs of pleasure through his groin and all down his legs. His legs trembled, and he dragged a foot across the floor.

            “P-Percy!” Drift’s hips bucked forwards into the scientist’s mouth, but Perceptor kept a firm grip on his hips. Drift kept trying, but was slowly losing himself to the overload that was working its way down his spin to swirl around in his groin. “I…I-I’m gonna overload Percy! Oh Percy!” So close, so close and then that warm wet welcoming mouth was gone. The climbing overload dispersed with lack of contact and Drift stomped his ped. He screamed into his arm and looked down between his arms to see Perceptor wiping his mouth. He gave the swollen spike’s shaft a kiss and winked.

            “I said I was going to punish you Drift, and so I will.” There were a few tender kisses to Drift’s hips and stomach before Perceptor finally stood himself back up. He moved back behind Drift and pressed himself against him. “Keep your panel closed, step back and lean your elbows on the table as well.” Hooking his servos into Drift’s hip, Perceptor pulled his aft back so Drift’s front could move down. It’s not like Drift hadn’t been fragged over a table before, it’s just he had at least been able to use his hands. He obeyed though none the less, laying himself over the table and pushing his aft back into Perceptor’s groin. Both of their plating was warm, though Drift’s burned a little hotter now that he had been revved up with no release.

            Pulling his servos free from Drift’s hips, Preceptor ran his hands up and down his back. It was almost a comforting gesture, as it felt wonderful. Drift’s plating expanded, dispelling a great amount of heat as he groaned into the table’s surface.

            He felt Perceptor shift behind him, and as much as he wanted to open his panel and present himself to him, he kept it tightly sealed just the way he had asked. It was a torture in itself, as his valve was lubricating and swelling with arousal, making it quite uncomfortable to keep closed, but Perceptor knew this.

            A light bump came from behind, and Drift grunted, looking back to see Perceptor pulling his hips back and bumping into him again. Perceptor pelvic guard struck his closed panel hatch just right to send a dull jolt of pleasure through him.

            “Do you want me to frag you Drift?” He heard from behind as another dry hump came, though a little harder this time. The plating flexed and touched his sensitive valve lips, making him gasp. “Should I frag you even after you disobeyed me?”

            “P-please.” Drift’s voice was small, hiccupping as another hump came that had his fans whirling to life. His knees felt week, but Perceptor had wrapped one arm under his waist to keep him standing while his free one played was lazily stroking Drift’s spike. “Oh Percy Please…”

            “Please what?” Another hip jerk and Drift’s frame bounced, though his frame was awkward as his hands prevented too much movement. “Tell me Drift?” Pressing their hips together, Perceptor pushed Drift hard into the table and gave his spike a particularly tight squeeze.

            ”Frag me! Please Percy Frag me! I’m so hot. Please!” He tried tugging at his hands, squirming franticly under the scientist as his frame was boiling. It didn’t help with each rough bump Perceptor provided, making his thrust a little faster until Drift was mewling into the table. His optics rolled back, his valve clenching inside of its housing as overload was near. Just a few more bumps and he would be over. Just a few more!

            Perceptor stepped back off of Drift, making sure to stand a few paces back to get a good look at his aft. Around the seam of his modesty plate, lubricant bubbled and streamed down Drift’s inner thigh. He stomped his ped again in frustration from the lack of climax and pulled franticly at his hands. Still, they didn’t budge and he pressed his forehead to the table top and had to accept his overload was fading once again.         

            Perceptor waited a few minutes, making sure Drift cooled down before finally giving him the comment to open his panel.

            “You may open now.” The panel snapped back almost violently, a rush of lubricants following it and splattering all over the flood between Drift’s legs. The wanton noise he made sent a pleasurable tingle up Perceptor’s spinal strut.  “Good, stay just like that.” Opening his own panel, he started to stroke his own spike, simply just watching Drift’s valve overflow with fluids until his own spike was fully pressurized. It hadn’t taken long since he was just as charged up as Drift but was much better at masking it than he was.

            Looking over his shoulder, Drift watched Perceptor move close behind him. He spread his legs for him, tilting his aft up to present himself ready and willing. Cheeks a dark red, Drift pushed back as far as he could until Perceptor’s spike slid up between his valve lips.

            “O-Oh~!” Now oversensitive, Drift’s entire frame rattled. He could feel Perceptor still pushing into him, just grinding his spike into Drift’s open valve. Perceptor used his hand to take a hold of his own spike and slide the head up and down through Drift’s warm folds. It was slippery and wet, and he felt his groin swell with need.

            Lying back down over Drift, Perceptor gave one of his finials a playful bite. He kissed Drift’s damp cheeks, pausing to listen to his hard breathing, which fueled his arousal tenfold.

            “Drift, I’m going to frag you. I’m going to frag you hard until you are screaming into this table and take every overload from you again and again until I feel you deserve it.” Hips pushing forwards, his spike nosed hard against Drift’s valve entrance, making him whine. “Ready?” Perceptor asked, reaching the hand up that was stroking Drift’s spike and digging two servos into the samurai’s mouth.

            Drift nodded as he sucked on Perceptor’s servos, optics dimming and glossing over fully as he felt Perceptor’s spike split his valve open. He arched, tilting his head back as Perceptor’s spike buried itself into him and kept going. His valve fluttered the internal mesh parting for Perceptor as he jammed his spike as far up into him as was possible.

            Pausing a moment as Perceptor finally got his entire spike lodged inside of Drift; he took a second to stroke the side of Drift’s aft. He sighed, offlining his optics and relished Drift’s inner mesh walls pulsing around him. It matched his spark beat, and he wondered if Drift could even feel his spike throbbing inside of him. Judging from the way he was huffing he probably could.

            Slowly drawing out about half way, Perceptor slid back in, looking down to watch his spike push and pull at Drift’s valve lips. They were so soft, so warm and so intoxicating to frag. He almost caught himself drooling as when he pulled out some of Drift’s internal lubricants were all over his spike.

            Swallowing hard, Perceptor started a quick pace, colliding his spike into Drift’s port until the ex-con under him was grunting regularly.  He had his face buried into the nook of his elbow, even biting the plating at point when Perceptor pushed into him hard and skimmed his ceiling node. Each node inside of him lit up with joy, shocking him and making him cry out in bliss. He hiccupped, mouth opening to cry out in overload but only in anger when Perceptor pulled all the way out, leaving his valve gaping and empty.

            “Percy!” He sobbed out, his finals drooping back as his valve clenched on nothing in a feeble attempt at any kind of friction. “Percy Please! Don’t stop!” Under him, his spike twitched and spurted more lubricant, throbbing nearly painfully as his frame tension just kept building and building with no release. “Please Percy!” He gasped, head tilting back and optics wide as Perceptor took his hips and slammed right back into him. Drift pushed back into him, trying to bounce against him in tune with his rhythm, and his overload building up came faster now, only a few thrust and he was back teetering on the edge until Perceptor pulled away again and again and again.

            Steam wafted from Drift’s vent as he mewled into the table’s top, drool streaming down his chin and collecting in a small pool by his hands. He stuck his glossa out as Perceptor struck his ceiling node. White stars flashed in Drift’s vision field, and he could hear Perceptor whispering something into the side of his head. It was hard to make out, considering he was so lost in a cloud of mixed pleasure and need.

            “Are you ready to overload now Drift? Have you been punished enough?” The thrusts had slowed down but increased in strength as each Thrust had Drift and the table jerking forwards. “Are you ready for me to overload into you? Fill up your valve with my transfluid?” A bite to a finial and Perceptor groaned into the side of Drift’s face. Despite the dirty talk, Perceptor left loving kisses all over Drift’s cheeks, even leaning forwards all the way to kiss the corner of Drift’s mouth.

            “P-Percy…please…please.” Drift’s optics rolled back, his mouth hanging open as Perceptor started to drill his hips forwards into him. Their plating collided with a wet metallic slap and it had Drift screaming. He sobbed, hiccupping only once before his frame went ridged. He gasped, choking on the air as the knots of failed overloads that had all bundled up in his groin untangled. His head drooped and he wailed into the table’s surface as one of the most powerful overloads over took him. His frame convulsed and twisted under Perceptor, unable to control himself as his body just jerked and his valve bit down hard. He didn’t hear Perceptor huffing behind him, grunting as he overloaded himself and started to deposit his transfluid into the clenching space.

            As Perceptor’s overload faded and the sweet feeling of afterglow washed over him, he ran his hands up and down Drift’s back in an affectionate gesture. Drift was still tensing under him, mouthing at the table for a little longer before finally relaxing. His legs were weak and if Perceptor’s spike wasn’t still seated in him he was sure he would collapse.

            He panted softly, optics peeking open only a moment. His frame felt incredible, a strange warmth radiating through him that made his armor slowly raise up to dispel some heat. His vents let out a ragged breath and he set his hot cheek against the cool table’s surface, feeling Perceptor slowly move his spike in and out of his valve.

            “Mhm~” Drift smiled, his cheeks pink. He clenched his valve, trembling at the dull pang of pleasure he got before finally Perceptor pulled free. His valve rippled, pushing out the transfluid that had been stored deep inside of him so it could bubble at his valve entrance. “Frag that’s good…” Drift’s frame slowly sank until he was sitting on his knees. Hands still stuck to the table, he just slowly slid off and rested his head on the edge of the table. He knew Perceptor was watching him, more so watching the transfluid leak from his valve under him and gather on the floor to travel down the drain.

            As Drift remained in place, he didn’t see Perceptor move to the table and mix a few things into a glass jar. Though he did feel a warm liquid wash over his hands and then suddenly feel them come free. Since he was already sitting on his knees, he fell back and sat on his aft, clenching and unclenching his hands. It was nice that they were free but they were still sticky.

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and cooled down.” Perceptor’s sweet tone was back, long gone was his dominant interfacing persona. Nothing but a sweet smile and a concerned look was there now as he got a cloth and helped Drift clean off his hands. “Are you alright?” He asked, pulling Drift close so he could lean on him.

            “Of course.” Certainly tired, Drift buried his face into Perceptor’s neck and purred, floating on a cloud of happiness. “Think we can actually go back to the hab and cuddle now?”

            “Certainly, but just take a breath first; give your frame some time to relax.” Perceptor stroked one of Drift’s finials, just listening to him purr into his neck. He rocked slowly with him, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him tightly. “Are you going to stop touching my chemicals now?”

            “I’m going to touch them even more.” A playful laugh and a soft bite to Perceptor’s neck cable and Drift winked up at him.

           


End file.
